1. Technical Field
The invention relates to image technology and, particularly, relates to a method for assembling a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module includes a lens unit and a light-receiving unit. The lens unit includes a lens barrel and pickup lenses received/held in the lens barrel, the lens barrel defines a mountable/attachable surface. The light-receiving unit includes a carry plate and an imaging sensor fixed on the carry plate, the carry plate defines a mounting surface. Assembling the camera module is typically carried out by assembling the lens barrel, the pickup lenses and other components into the lens unit, and assembling the imaging sensor, the carry plate, and other components into the light-receiving unit; assembling the lens unit and the light-receiving unit into the camera module; taking test images to check the image quality of the camera module, hereafter referred as “coaxial qualification”: the optical axis of the pickup lenses is perpendicular to the light-receiving surface of the imaging sensor; disassembling the camera module and repositioning either the mountable surface or mounting surface if the camera module is judged not to satisfy the coaxial qualification; and cycling through the assembling-testing-disassembling-repositioning steps until the camera module is judged to satisfy the coaxial qualification.
The problems of the abovementioned assembling are: (1) cycling through the assembling-testing-disassembling-repositioning steps is time-consuming, and readily damages the camera module; and (2) the lens unit and the light-receiving unit should be one-to-one matched, namely, the lens unit/light-receiving unit can not be directly replaced by another lens unit/light-receiving unit, a reworkablity of the camera module is less than optimal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for assembling a camera module, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.